


Definition to Us

by JeaWrites



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Alternate Universe - Sports, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: The title sounds better than how Jaren decided to do things in this.This isn't canon to the story for my Derby Au- maybe. It was and then it wasn't. So its not right now. Anyways I think its cute.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Jaren Smith
Kudos: 30





	Definition to Us

Bouts were always noisy and exciting, watching the guys take the lead made the energy heighten and John could feel it especially as he cheered. “Come on, Ohm! Fight through those dickwads!” he shouted, his grin widening as his friend pushed through. The crowd cheered as the jam was called and the first half ended, meaning half time was now. The teams were supposed to leave the track to go to the locker room, take care of what they needed, and come back. But, none of them left. Instead, they were all snickering and bubbly. 

Across the way, he spotted why. Jaren moved through the back, a grin on his face as he walked to the announcer and talked with them for a moment before a voice came through the speakers. “Ladies and Gentleman, before we continue with our halftime shows, we have a very  _ important _ question from out EMT,” a giggled drifted from the mic and Jaren walked onto the floor with it in his hands. He held flowers as well and a loving grin that had John melting along with his new found energy. 

“Howdy peeps,” Jaren said into the mic, a chuckle leaving his lips. “So, for the past month or so I’ve been going back and forth with the swell guy, my best friend, in a relationship we couldn’t quite define,” he explained, gesturing loosely every which way. “I asked all of my friends,” he proceeded to look towards the Banana Quads, “And they all told me the same thing. ‘Jaren, you’re so stupid,’” the crowd laughed. “And, I now know I am. I think I can finally name our relatonship, and I feel so dumb for taking this long to realize. So, John,” he turned towards John’s direction, spotting him in the crowd. “Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked. John snorted. “You’re a dumbass,” he yelled back, his face red as he moved through people to the entrance of the floor. 

He walked across to Smitty’s open arms, hugging him tightly once in reach with a laugh. “You really are dramatic, huh?” he asked, pulling back a bit. “Is that a yes?” Jaren returned. A head shake along with a laugh, and Jaren was being kissed gently and lovingly. John pulled back, a fondness in his eyes. “Of course it is, stupid.”

Cheering was heard mixed with laughter- this was a pretty stupid way of going about things, but John didn’t mind. It was in Jaren’s style to pull a stunt like this anyways.

And, John finally learned why the teams were still there, as they lined up and formed a path for the two towards an exit. “John, may I?” Jaren asked, handing him the flowers and making a gesture. “Jaren,” John breathed with a laugh, “Oh my god.” He nodded, just thinking of how funny it was going to be. Jaren grinned and shuffled, before awkwardly picking John up bridal style. The two laughed as they walked down the make-shift path to the of the rink. “Proud of you both!” Evan shouted. “You get some, Jaren!” Marcel snorted out as they walked by. It was enjoyable. 

They reached the exit and Jaren put John down a little sloppily and then stretched. “Fuck that hurt,” he mumbled as he handed the mic back to the announcer and then pecked a kiss to John’s cheek. “Shouldn’t have carried me then, fucker. Your fault,” he teased. 

The teams moved off the track so the halftime show could begin. 

Jaren and John watched it hand in hand.


End file.
